Maka's crush
by darkgirl99
Summary: everyone is desprate to know who Makas crush is but what they dont know is how obivous it is. who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Maka's crush xx

"C'mon tell me, who is it?" Tsubaki kept pestering me for an awnser. I kept silent, there was no way i was going to give away my deepest secret, even though Tsubaki was my best friend.

"NO NEED TO FEAR BLACKSTAR IS HERE!" As always Blackstar wanted to make an entrance, but it all armed natural now, but you see the odd people rolling there eyes or trying to throw things at him.

"Hey, did you know that Maka has a crush on someone in this school." Blackstar was all ears, he couldn't wait to make a fool of in front of her lover as pay back for making him clean the toilet just because he touch he touched her chest by accident. 'There's nothing there so why did she scream at me, souls the one who pushed me :3'

Just staring at Blackstar is making me worrying me, every time he thinks of something he will squat down and rub is hands together and now he has that weird look on he face.

"I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" He jumped up and stuck his fist in the air.

Pause

After a while everyone went back to normal well all accept Blackstar who stood there still in the same stance.

"Blackstar..." Just like that he disappears in a cloud of smoke. I shook my head and continued on walking.

"Hey Kidd" I started waving at him, he was staring at the bored with all jobs to do.

"MAKA!" Patty jumped on me hugging me tight.

"hEy PaTTy, CaN yOu pUt mE DoWN"

"Oops sorry" she put me down so I could breathe again. Patty has got strength on her side.

"Maka... MAKA YOUR HAIR IS UNEVEN, YOU MUST LET ME SORT IT!" He started pointing at my twin tails. Here we go again last time he kept saying that me tie had 21 tripea and not 22 which is a even number and made me change it.

-–-

"Wait, Maka has a crush?" While Kidd was doing my hair Tsubaki told everyone about how she read my diary and found out I had a crush.

"Ooooooo, this is going to be fun, being detectives to find out who she likes" Patty kept acting like she was a detective, she even had a cloak on and started posing.

"So who is it?" Hatty was sitting there doing my nails asking me questions along with the others. I simply shook my head making them understand that I wasn't telling and continued letting Kidd do my hair. Patty started pouting and saying how unfair it is.

"No fair, I WANNA KNOW!" She then sat in the corner mumbling to herself. She kinda had a blue ora around her.

"I HAVE FOUND HIM!" Everyone looked over to the blue head idiot who stormed through the doors with someone in his hand.

Everyone's eyes widened when he said that even mine he couldn't possibly have found out already. Could he?

"Here he is" he lifted his hand to show us who it was.

"BLACKSTAR THAT'S NOT HIM!" I ran up to him and hit him on the head with my book leaving a huge mark on his head.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT DEFIANTLY WILL NEVER BE OX FORD." I held the bridge of my nose trying to calm down. I could here the snickering in the background.

"I'm going to the library" with that I simply left them be. I can't believe he thought I liked Ox Ford, why on earth would I like him. Sometimes I could just kill him.

"My darling daughter is it true that you have a crush." Great more annoyance.  
"Please don't leave your livening papa behind"

"Stop"

"If anyone hurts you I will kill him the kiln him again again and again until he learns his lesson" his face was all lit up thinking how great a plan that was but he was still annoying.

"Isn't he already dead before he learns his lesson" he was so dumbfounded by that.  
"Bye papa" I simply walked off just hearing is pathetic sobs in the background.

-

Finally I reached the library. As I walked I could see corona sitting there reading her book. I walked over and sat by her, she saw me but then looked away.  
"Hey corona"

"He-ey Maka" I wondered if corona had anyone she liked.

"Hey corona?"

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and frail and the way she was acting it seemed to me she wanted to be alone.

"Ne-never mind, see you later" I waved good bye and ran out of the library. Maybe I'll ask another time.

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR

I guess I'm hungry. Maybe I should go home and stick so dinner on. If I don't soul may shout at me and get all cranky cause he's hungry.

-

"I'm home" I took of my shoes and looked around for soul.  
"Hmmm, he's not home"

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Let's see shall we have pizza, no we had that yesterday, pie, no soul hates that stuff, chicken, no saving that for Wednesday, ribs, no don't have any source..."

"Or we could have take away" I turned around and saw soul with take away in his hands. I walked over to him took the bags and said "I couldn't agree more" I placed the bags on the table and went to get some plates.

"Hey, Maka there are rumours going round that you have a crush on someone are they true?"  
I came back and put the plates on the table and quickly nodded, I could feel my face heating up.

"Well? Who is it?" I quickly shook my head, I can't tell soul he would laugh at me.  
"Come on tell me" I shook again. He stood up from the table and came up behind me. I quickly turned around and started walking backward with him following me.

"Why not?" He kept grinning while my face was red as a tomato. I had no idea what to do so in stead I just,

"OW!" Hit him on the head with a book. Once he was down I quickly ran into my room and locked the door.

(Normal prov)

"You can come out now" soul said. Blackstar, Kidd, patty, hatty and Tsubaki came out from their hiding places.  
"Told ya I was right" soul said nodding his head, the others jaws dropped at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's crush #2

I woke up in the middle of the night think about what happened before.  
~gggrrrrrrr~

"That's right, I was to busy running I forgot about dinner" but if I leave soul could come out of nowhere and corner me again. I looked over to the big blue book on the corner of my desk, 'Just in case'.

I walked up to the door slowly and placed my ear on the door to hear if soul was awake. Once it was all clear a unlocked the door and stepped out. As I tip toed down the hall I saw a flashing light.

"Soul?" No answer. I walked closer book at the ready, I turned round the corner and...

"Meooowwww"

"Blair?" What's she doing here

"I heard that you got a crush so I came to investigate, meow"

"Go home"

"Such harsh words" she got of the couch and jumped out the window. Now time for that take away.

* * *

"Where is it?"

"Is this what your looking for?"

"Yes thank you"  
"WAIT,SOUL"

"Don't scream it hurts my ears" I couldn't move nor speak. I could just see him smirking at me. And not to mention he's only in his boxers. I turned away quickly to avoid eye contact.

"I-I just c-came t-to t-to"

"To eat right" I nodded.

"That fine, night I'm of to bed. It's not cool to make a girl starve" with that he just left. Oh how much I could collapse after that. Why does he make it so impossible to breathe?

* * *

"Morning Maka, sleep we'll?"

"Hey Tsubaki, yeah it was fine but I had to get up in the night cause I was hungry" I started having a peaceful convocation with Tsubaki when...

"I BLACKSTAR CHALLENGE YOU, MAKA ALBERN TO A MATCH AND IF I WIN YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHO YOUR CRUSH IS!"  
Will he ever shut up.  
"Ok" Blackstar was surprised by my answer probably because it was not like me.  
"Maka are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Tsubaki don't worry" I was crying inside why did I have to say 'ok why couldn't it be 'not now or something like that. Kill me now.

We headed out the the main entrance of the building. Once out side he took his stance on one side and I on the other. All around us people were watching with wide eyes.

"Is she serious" random student#1  
"I know she's strong and all but really Blackstar" random student#2  
"She's got guts" random student#3

Great now everyone think I'm crazy.  
"Hey Blackstar what kind of battle is this?"

"Hand to hand" crap he knows he will win at this, I Just have to avoid all hits and wait till he gets tiered.

"3"  
Help me  
"2"  
Is it to late to run  
"1"  
No wait  
He started running towards me, what should I do. WAIT its Blackstar he is such a cluts. As he ran towards me I stepped to the side and stuck my foot up for him to trip over. And as expected it worked, Blackstar tripped over my foot and went rolling down the stairs.

I could here everyone laughing in the background.  
"MAKA!" Shit I'm dead. I started running past everyone to try and get away from him and decided there is only one place to hide.

I ran into the girls bathroom and into a cubicle and locked the door. He's not aloud in here so it fine. Oh I'm dead if he finds me. And them my secret will be out.

"Why is everything so confusing?!"

"Found ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's crush #3  
Hey guys I'm really sorry I may have called Liz -hatty so I'm sorry but I have made it right. So forgive me.

"Found ya"

"Aaahhhhh!" I looked up and I thought Blackstar had found me but it wasn't.

"Patty?" I could see that short blonde hairs underneath the nice shaped hat that's just sat nicely on her head.

"Patty? Patty!" I'm so glad it wasn't Blackstar.

"Tsubaki told us about the bet."

"Liz?" Wait is Liz is here to.

"I can't believe all you did was stick you foot out and he went tumbling" Patty couldn't stop laughing.

"How did you find me?" I came out of the toilet and stood in front of the two.  
" it's obvious. No boy would come in here" that would explain it. But if they knew I was here then surely he would as well. No he's way too stupid.

"So, what you gunner do now 'cause if he finds you your dead. Hahaha" does she ever have a serious side.

"How bout we hide you at our place for the night?" That actually wasn't a bad Idea. Trust Liz to have good ideas.  
I nodded in agreement.

-

(Souls prov)

"Maka I'm home"  
-no reply-  
That's strange she's normally home by now. Her shoes are not here either.  
"Where is she?" I looked around the house to try and find her but she was not in.  
"A note and it's from Maka"

'Soul sorry I'm not coming back tonight I'm staying at a friend's house, dinners in the fridge. See you tomorrow.'

"So she's running away from Blackstar not cool"

-

"She can't hide forever I will find her and get pay back!"

"Blackstar, Maka won fair and square." Tsubaki was just smiling to hide the annoyance the blue headed idiot was giving her.

"I NEVER LOSE!" Tsubaki rolled her eyes this was going to be one long night for her.

-

"WOW, this place is amazing" I couldn't help but stare at all the paintings and how neat it was but that's the last thing to expect from Kidd's house.

"You can stay in mine and party's room" I nodded in response

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

" that would be him now" Liz said holding the bridge of her nose.

"Hahahahaha he's at it again" Patty kept laughing to herself.

"Why is there only one candle stick on the side? When there should be two." Here he goes again. Same old Kidd.

Kidd started crying on the corner so Liz went into the cupboard and brought out two new candle sticks and replaced the one that was there and just stuck the other one there to stop him crying.

"Much better. So Maka how is the whole Blackstar thing going?"

"Not so good, actually I think he's trying to kill me"

"We'll just try to ignore him and you will be fine. So I will go set up the sofa for you"

"Thank you and I hope it's not a problem letting me stay?"

"Not at all" he walked off with patty and Liz following him, I decided I might as well go I don't want to be left alone. I wonder how soul is doing.

-

"YAHOOOOO, I Blackstar have an idea on how to pay Maka back"

"But she won fair and square"

"No time Tsubaki, hand me over that paper and pen and then I'm gunner need access to a photo copier" he started rubbing his hands together in an evil way.


	4. Chapter 4

Malaks crush #4

I'm so glad patty and Liz let me stay at theirs, I wonder if Blackstar came looking for me.

As I came up to the the main doors at the top of the stairs I could see soul leaning on the wall. Great now I'm in the dog house.

"Heyyy soul. How are you?" I smiled sweetly and walking with my body swaying side by side.

...

He didn't reply. Maybe he's waiting for Blackstar?  
I was about to walk past when his arm blocked me from opening the door.

"What's up soul?" I tint of red came onto my cheeks, I could feel it.

"You know I came home to an empty house" I couldn't see his face.

"I left a note" he started to curl in to me so I was leaning on the doors and he was blocking me.

"But I was hungry" his head started to tilt up wards.

"There was stuff in the fridge" I stated to giggle and turn away so he couldn't see me blushing.

"I didn't like what was In there" ok now he's teasing.

"Order take out!?" He started to smirk, why was that his smirk send chills down my spine, but good chills though.

"But its not cool to leave a guy hanging" I was about to answer when I heard lots of commotion inside. Even soul looked up.

"We'll co tongue this later"

"Can't wait Mr. Evans."

He pushed of the wall and let me inside. I could people saying things and staring at me.

"Soul?"

"I don't know Maka, I don't know"

"Is that her"  
"Yeah"

"I hope I don't turn out like her"  
"Yeah she so desperate"

I started to edge nearer to soul because I didn't like what they were talking about or the looks they were giving.

(Soul prov)

I didn't like what they were saying or the looks Maka was getting, I could feel her edging closer to my arm and her hands holding onto them as well.

"Oh look she's a player"  
"Wanting another whilst having one such a disgrace to females"

"HEY SHUT UP!"

(Maka prov)

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Heading to the end of the hall way I could see a stall with a picture of me and some words next to it.

'Date Maka albern.'  
And another  
'Kissing booth with Maka albern'  
And one more  
'Is she for you'  
I could feel so much pain in my chest it almost made me feel sick.  
I walked up to the blue head that was smiling with so much pride.  
"Blackstar... What is this?" I'm trying to keep the tears back.

"THIS IS THE REVENGE WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, AND I BLACKSTAR HAVE SUCCEEDED!" He started chuckling to himself.

Other people started laughing at me and pointing saying such hurtful words. And the looks I was receiving were painful. I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I screened from the top of my chest. Everyone stopped and stated at me.

"Yes loser Maka" his smirk was annoying as he'll."

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious, it's pay back for tripping me up yesterday"

"So something that small deserves all this"

"Yeah" some guy had the nerve and ran up to me and turned my head and kissed me then ran off. Everyone started laughing at me again and pointing. I hated it.

I looked up at Blackstar with res eyes and tears coming down my face non stop.  
"I HATE YOU!"

I ran of pushing past people whilst they were all laughing and pointing at me.

(Soul prov)

I felt bad for Maka.

"Not cool dude, not cool"

"What did I do?" He just shrugged his shoulders and pouted.

His glory was about to end. Makes papa was showing his face.

"Who made Maka cry" his head was facing down so we couldnt see his face. Everyone started to back away from him. His ora was over flowing with rage. You could hear people saying things.

'You were laughing at her'  
'I hate to be in his shoes'  
'Lets get out of here'  
And other similar things.

"We'll do I have to ask again" his eyes were full of rage and fury.  
Everyone straight away pointed to Blackstar who just gapped at them all. I mean come on no one wants to mess with a death scythe. This wasn't going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Makas crush #5

Hey guys just incase some of you are confused this whole story is Makas prov and the only time ill change it is when the others are doing something good. Please enjoy and I hope you had a good Christmas.

I can't believe Blackstar did that, I know he only wants to win but still he shouldn't of done that. And anyway if I would have told him he would just laugh at me. I can't stand the embarrassment that will come afterwards.

"WHY ARE BOYS SO ANNOYING!?" I started to wave my hands in the air and kick about.

"I dunno, what are girls so difficult?" I stopped kicking about and looked up to the person who was talking.

"Soul? What are you doing here?"  
Soul turned away with a blush forming on his face. I didn't realise that I was sitting in the corner in an unladylike like manner. I quickly changed positions so I was now kneeling instead.

"I didn't want to stay back there anymore."

"Why?"

"Your father, Spirit turned up and started beating up Blackstar"  
Why does he always show up and try to act fatherly.

"Oh" soul looked at me, smiled then crouched down to my level.

"Now we can Finnish of our conversation" poop I hoped he would of forgotten about that.

"Hehehe, what conversation?" I started to giggle and act like I didn't know what he was on about.

"Maka..." I looked up and started blushing, seeing his face like that got to me. He head was down so I couldn't see his eyes and he spoke so calmly and with less of his 'cool kid' voice.

"I'm hungry, what's for lunch? It's not cool to leave a guy waiting." I could kill him.

'Book chop'

"OU! What was that for" soul said on his butt and rubbing his head. I stood up and walked over him and waved behind me. I could just about hear him chuckle in the background.

"How bout take out?" I said turning round and smiling whilst placing my finger on my chin.

"Sound like a plan. Hehe"  
We both started laughing for a bit then I went and ordered take away.

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I'm running out of ideas so if you have any ideas please let me know. 


	6. Chapter 6

Makas crush #6

"Maka. Maka wake up. M.A.K.A" I opened my eyes slightly and saw Blair jumping on my chest (in her cat form).

"What is it Blair?" I was still half asleep, I turned to look at the clock to see what time it is.

"WHAT!" I looked at Blair who just nodded.

"Soul tried waking you but you hit him on the head, so he asked me too"

"I'm gunner be late!" The time was 11:45 and I was extremely late for school. I got up quickly and in doing so Blair fell of with a thump.

"Oi, careful. I maybe just a cat but I'm also a woman!" I looked at her and just shocked my head.  
'She will never change'

I started heading for the door when I saw a note on the side.

Dear Maka  
Blackstar would like to meet you in the old library at 12:00 don't be late.

Soul

"Oh? I wonder what's that about?"  
I opened the door and locked it behind me.

"MAKA! Daddy's here so there is nothing to worry!" Man he's back and when I'm late.

"Hey papa" I said it so blankly and just kept on walking. He's such a pain, I like him better when he's trying to act cool and is all serious but I can never tell him that he will just keep pestering me saying things like 'how's this Maka' or  
'Im cool aren't I'.

"Maka let me walk you to school"  
There he goes again. (Rolling her eyes)

"No" I could see his spirits just went down.

'He will never change' I carried on walking to school. I reached the stairs and looked up.

"Let's just hope today's a better day" I took in a deep breath and began to walk up the stairs.

"Maka" I turned around and saw spirit following me.

"I told you to not..."

"If they laught at you again just call me and I'll deal with it..." Wow not that cool and he said that with such a low serious tone as well.

"Because I'm you daddy and that's what daddy's do" and he ruined it. He started smiling and swaying from side to side.

I walked up the the big double doors and opened them. As I walked in I did here some people talk about yesterday embarrassment but they didn't laugh or point which made me happy. I carried on walking down the hall when I saw Liz and Patty.

"Hey Liz. Hey Patty" I smiled and waved at them. They saw me and turned to face me.

"Hey Maka" Liz said checking out her nails.

"HEY MAKA!" Patty said whilst jumping up and down and giggling at the same time. Patty can always brighten up the mood.

"So Maka," I looked over to Liz.

"Can we know who you crush is?"  
I thought everyone forgot that by now.

"W-why wo-would y-you wan-na know?" I started stuttering. Why would they wanna know.

"Just because no one thought that you would actually like someone. I mean your always stuck in a book or talking about training with Mr. Stein." Is that really me?

"We'll yeah. I wanna make a better death scythe than my mama did"  
I stood proudly at that moment.

"Yeah but you can lean to have fun. Your always so serious!" Patty said it with a smile, it may not have sounded like she meant it but she did. And that's what made it hurt. I never knew people thought I was kill joy.

"Oh okay" I started to lose my proudness and just walked past.

"Does that mean you'll tell us?!" I kept walking and ignoring any sound that went. I can't be that boring can I?

"Hey Maka"

"Hey Tsubaki" I lifted my arm and smiled at her.

"What's wrong Maka?" She looked at me with a concerned face.

"Nothing! Why would so thing be wrong!" I waved my hand in the air and started giggling but then I stopped and walked past.

(Soul prov)

Maka is till not here yet where could she be?  
"Blackstar calm down she'll be here soon. I hope" I said that last bit quietly so he couldn't hear me.

"Well, if she doesn't show then I'm never going to say it!" Blackstar never waver does what he will do.

The time now is 12:05.

"AGHHH! WHERE IS SHE!?" Blackstar was jumping up and down, he really is losing his cool.

Everything went quiet when the door opened.

"MAKA!" "Maka?!" Blackstar and soul said in union. 


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry i posted the wrong chapter but heres the right **

"Wait your not Maka" Blackstar slumped to the floor and crossed his arms and legs. Soul looked disappointed too.

(Soul prov)

"Sorry, I was looking for Patty. Have you seen her?" Liz looked really worried, I mean they are always together but all of a sudden Patty has gone off on her own.

"She said she was going to find something but then never came back." Liz was supper worried for her.

"Don't worry we'll find her" I said standing up from the wall I was leaning on. The doors opened and everyone suddenly turned hoping it was either Patty or Make but mostly Patty.

"Tsubaki?" Blackstar raised his hands back up to the back of his head.

"Sorry" Tsubaki said. I was hoping it was Maka, because she would know what to do.

"We need to find Patty" Liz fell to her knees cupping her face whilst letting tears fall down her face. We all looked at her; we needed to find her but how?

"Where's Maka when you need her?" Tsubaki said, and for once I couldn't agree more.

"Hahahahahaha, Stop it. It tickles!" Patty was tied to a chair whilst being tickled by Ox Ford. "I must know Maka's weakness. Once I defeat her I can be top ranked and Kim will fall for me and return back to this school." Ox said whilst rubbing his hands together.

"It's easy to guess Maka's weakness" As soon as Patty said that Ox was all ears. Patty just started giggling uncontrollably.

"Tsubaki, do you have any idea where Maka is?" Soul was beginning to worry; Maka and Patty have been gone for nearly three hours. "Well I did see her this morning, she looked kind of down" Tsubaki said with her finger on her chin.

"When was that?" Liz stood up and walked over to the long haired weapon.

"I think it was about... 3:40pm" she tried to remember what time roughly it was when she last saw Maka.

"That can't be, because me and Patty saw her at 3:30pm and she was smiling" the two girls were confused about the situation.

~SILENCE~

After a few minutes of silence the doors busted open.

"PATTY!" Liz ran up to her younger sister and hugged her till she turned purple. Everyone ran over but only to be disappointed. "Patty?" "Guess again" As soon as Liz looked up she quickly backed away pretending as if nothing happened.

"What is all the fuse about, you should of been home at 7:00pm it is now 8:00pm you're an hour late." Oh man they messed up Kidd's schedule, now there in for a lecture.

~time skip 30mins~

Looking over to the clock, this seemed to be going very slowly. Everyone was almost asleep. "Liz do something" Soul said trying not to get court or he will start again.

"AAAGGGHHHH! THIS IS SOOO BORING. I THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS TOO GOOD TO LISTEN TO THIS RUBBISH!" "Now, thanks to Blackstar I lost my place so I will start again."

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" Everyone other than Kidd said in union. Soul whacked Blackstar on the back of the head.

"I could do that?" Liz whispered. "But isn't that dangerous?" Tsubaki whispered back. When Kidd turned around they all quickly turned as if nothing happened. "Yea, but it might be able to work." "I agree" Soul joined into their conversation. "What- what thing?" Blackstar said very loudly. "SSSShhhhhh" the others said with their finger on their lips. "Quick go, go"

Liz walked up to Kidd, who looked at her with some look that I don't know what means. "What are you doing? Great now I just lost my place and have to start all over again" Liz looked behind her and saw the others apart from Blackstar, who just looked confused, fanning at her to continue.

"What is it?" Kidd sounded annoyed. Liz lifted her hand slowly and pointed to her head. "Is there something on your head?" Kidd wasn't quite getting it. Liz shook her head and pulled out a mirror and gave it to Kidd.

"What is this for?" Kidd held up the mirror to his face.

"Look" Liz said then stepping back and gesturing for everyone to get down.

"What? All I see is a nice even...NOOOOOO!" He threw the mirror across the room and crouched down and into a small ball.

"The stripes aren't even. This isn't good. Why aren't they even?" Kidd kept mumbling to himself about how the three stripe's on his head aren't even and how there is only Three and not a number which can be divided evenly.

Whilst this was going on the others were slowly creeping out the room trying not to get noticed by the wining boy. If they were court they would have to put up with the moaning. As soon as they were out the door they all sighed in relief.

"NOOOOOOO!" They all looked at each other, nodded and ran far away from there.


End file.
